A Red Colored Rose
by Samila1223
Summary: "Kudo Shinichi ? The creep from school days? Kaito just waved him off, ignoring how amazingly he changed, Sure time does go faster than we can even make it, but honestly, that wasn't fair, for Kaito at last." KaiShin /ShinKai HakuAoko AKAKOxKAITO KAZUHEIJI , Give my story a chance :D Review :)


_Hiiiiiii! It's really been a while since I write like daamn, well, I had school and shit and since Christmas is coming soon, this is going to be my small treat for you guys (:_

 _So, Basically this is going to be a play, because well, I thought why not?heh? Anyways, this play will composed of Five Acts or I'm not completely sure and it will also be updated daily until christmas._ _This will also contain male preg (:_

 _It's a normal Kaishin because well I haven't written any of it for years so yeaah._

A Red Colored Rose  
Act I

Scene 1

Kuroba Kaito was sitting infront of a large sized tree, next to him a couple of his friends while they were planing how to spend their day.

Kaito : "Any plans? We've been sitting here doing nothing for almost a whole hour."

Friend A: "Maybe that'll be our plan?" _*His friend said raising his finger in a cheerful way*_ "I mean think of it Kaito, it would an amazing thing to spend the rest of the day just like mediating?"

Friend B: _*To Kaito*_ "What is he even saying? Do you agree?" _*And both of them brusted into laughter at the younger's idea.*_ "You know what? I really suggest you should play with that kid" _*Points at a raven-haired boy who was holding a large book and heading to only god knows where.*_

Kaito : "Such a nerd, Let's go have some fun."

Friend B: "Amazing idea, sir."

Secene 2

This scene starts where both Kaito and his friends heading to where the other black haired boy (Shinichi) sitting or just walking with his large sized book.

Friend B: "Hey! You stop." _*He pushed the smaller kid to thw ground*_

Shinichi : _*Fell but tried holding his book when he noticed somebody stepping on it* "_ What do you want?"

Kaito: "Well, let me see the book, loser!" _*He laughed as he snatched the said book from the smaller's grip*_ "Sherlock Holmes? Well you're reaaally boring."

Friend B: "Stop complimenting him, boring is such a small word." _*He laughed*_

Shinichi: _*staring at them with teary eyes as he regreted staying there*_ "Give me my book! Please! I'll go away, but please give me the book."

Friend B: "It's your fault from coming here in the first place." _*He laughed along with his leader*_

Kaito: _*Still laughing_ * "I don't understand why you're even born, but well." _*He opened the book to its half as he tried pulling into it, causing some of the papers to strip away*_ "God, this is an ugly bad book." _*He threw it at the younger boy as he walked away*_

Friend B; "Look! The baby's crying!" _*He chuckled as he stepped faster to join his friend*_ "Loser!"

Scene 3: _A seventeen year old Kudo Shinichi was hanging around with a seventeen year old Mouri Ran as they waited for their friend Suzuki Sonoko infront of the cinema._

Shinichi: "Is that even nessecary? I mean she can always hook with us whenever she arrives."

Ran: "Nonsense, Shinichi." _*Sighed*_ "I literally can't believe you. She's our friend as well as a classmate."

Shinichi: "I'm aware." _*He shrugged_ * "But, if you didn't notice it's finally our official break before going back to America to finish all the rest of our studies."

Ran: "Still, let's just give her a couple minutes then we shall head inside."

Shinichi: "Fine."

They both stayed around the food court as they waited.

Scene 4:

Sonoko grumbled when she arrived at the cinema as she stared at her watch when she noticed that she's almost half an hour late and decided to get some snacks.

Sonoko: "Already late, huh?" _*She pouts after staring again at her overly expensive watch*_ "Well, better enjoying my time getting food now."

While the girl was heading to where the sale man was standing, a man shoved to the front rapidly.

Sonoko: "Excuse me?" _*she grumbled crossing her arms*_

Kaito: _*He turned facing her with a careless expression*_ "What do you want?"

Sonoko: "It was my turn ,you know? I'm already late anyways."

Kaito: _*He shrugged carelessly*_ "I'm already late on my own first damn date and you're just wasting my time."

Sonoko: "I have people waiting there for me, and for your information, you're not helping here." * _She glared*_

Kaito: "Fisty?" _*He tsked*_ "I think I like it, however, I can't dumb her on our first date."

Sonoko: _*Rolling her eyes, she turned to the sale assistant who were giving them an amused look*_ "Excuse me? Can I have a coke, please?"

Assistant Lady: "Sure." _*She handed the blond girl her drink as she typed a couple of stuff on her cashier*_ "Twenty yins"

Sonoko: "Here." _*Gives the money to the said girl, and smiles*_ "Thank you." 

Scene 5.

This scene starts when Sonoko enters the hall as she stepped to the screen room, searching for her friends. Once she spotted them, she made careful steps to where they are.

Sonoko: "The two husbands are having fun, ne?" _*She crossed her arms , teasingly.*_

Ran: _*tensing to her friend's comment*_ "Sonoko, I told you, me and Shinichi are just _friends_! Why can't your brain devolpe this tiny fact?"

Sonoko: "Maybe, because it isn't a fact."

Shinichi: "It is, pretty much."

Sonoko: "Do you think you'll manage into fooling me that easily? Because if so, I strongly advise you to get a medical help." _*She tsked_ * "Your plan isn't working, Ran-san."

Shinichi: _*Rolling his eyes, he mocked*_ "And I strongly advise you to sit down, or else, you'll need a medical treatment since the others in here won't likely let you alive."

Sonoko: _*Grumbled as she took the seat next to Ran's*_ "Just shut up, You nerd!"

Shinichi shrugged her off, as he was paying more attention to the movie they were suppouse to attend, because well, his mother did take a large role in it, so he wouldn't even dare to miss such a thing, or else, he'll prove Sonoko right in getting a medical advice.

Scene 6:

The three friends, were standing on the street infront of the cinema house.

Ran: "The movie was so romantic, Shinichi, your mother's an amazing actresse." _*She said dreamingly as she clapped her hands toward her chest excitingly.*_

Sonoko: "I agree with her." _*She shrugged*_ "I still don't get how on the earth you're her damn son."

Shinichi: _*To Ran, ignoring the other blonde*_ "I know, right? She has been practising this role for - almost three months? I think."

Ran: "It turned out amazing, tell her I really liked her in this role thou."

SHINICHI: "Sure." _*He nodded*_ "she'll be quite pleased about it."

Sonoko: _*cleared her throat as she tried claiming the attention back*_ "Excuse me, she does have alot of fans to think only about you."

Shinichi: "Basically, if she knew Ran liked it, she would be quite happier than just any other normal fan."

Sonoko: "Ofcourse, she's gonna be proud of her daughter-in-law."

Ran: _*snapping*_ "Enough of this, Sonoko!" _*To Shinichi*_ "I'm going home, ALONE!, She really managed in ruining my fan - fucking- tastic mood." 

Shinichi gave her a weak smiled as she watched her leaving.

Sonoko: "Hey! Why are you looking at me like this?!"

Shinichi: "You know why."

Sonoko: "If I did, why would I waste my time asking?"

Shinichi: "Because, You're unbearable like this?"

Sonoko: "Me? Unbearable? Pfft, look who's talking."

Shinichi: _*Shaking his head annoyingly.*_ "Well, I think I'll either change the subject or just walk away."

Sonoko: _*Staring at her hand-watch*_ "I prefer the first option, because well, my driver will arrive around twenty minutes and I don't wanna be standing alone in the middle of nowhere!"

Shinichi: _*He frowned*_ "Nowhere? You do realize that we're in the middle of the Ekoda?"

Sonoko: "Nowhere for me, at least." _*She shrugged, when she saw something catching her attention*_ "Look, that's the guy I ran at, earlier!"

Shinichi: _*Catching her gaze, his eyes widened*_ "What?!" 

Scene 7:

Kaito was standing with his 'Future Girlfriend' after watching the movie.

Kaito: "That was a good catch, to be honest."

Akako: "That's why I wanted to watch it, you knoq everything I use is nothing but perfect." _*She wiggled her eyebrows*_ "That's why I chose you."

Kaito: _*He tsked*_ "Are you flirting with me, Akako-san?"

Akako: "Whatever you call it, Kaito-Kun." _*She shrugged*_

Kaito waved her off as he noticed a high pitched voice catching his attention.

Akako: _*She slightly bumbed his shoulder*_ "Why are you so hooked up?"

Kaito: "Look, that's the girl I bumped into her earlier." _*He pointed at a certain blond who was staring down at her watch*_ "Wanna go have some fun?"

Before listeing to her opinion, he just headed to where the two other friends were standing. 

End of Episode One

 _Hey again, hope you enjoy? Since each act will consit of a certain number of Episodes and each Episodes of scenes and so on lel (:_

 _Step right this way and watch carefully (:_

 _Jalessa Brown_


End file.
